Set Me Free
by Rhodes11
Summary: Tradition, Honor or Love what will overcome? How will Jake chose, by following the life that tradition and honor have placed upon him or by following his heart and love? A/H, Rated M/A for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Pre-reader: Niamh Gunkel_  
_Beta: Mist_

_The name Kimi means secret in the Native American language_

Prologue

JPOV

Arranged.

Decided.

Prepared.

That had been the tightly woven pattern of my life now since my birth. And I hated it. I resented the fact I couldn't do what I wanted, or be with whom my heart had chosen as its other half. My life fucking sucked.

But unfortunately as the Chiefs only son, it was my duty to uphold our traditions. Normally I would be all for it, but the fact that they had played around with the rest of my life, pissed me off beyond belief. We lived in the twenty-first century now, my people didn't tend to abide by our "traditions" anymore. Don't get me wrong, I loved my father and sisters beyond life and I held much admiration and respect for my tribal council, but I begrudged the fact they thought it was plausible to fuck around with my life. That I wasn't in the least happy with.

My father and the council members knew of my dislike for my current predicament, yet they continued to go about their daily lives like it was just an everyday occurrence. This was people's lives! How could they expect two people to marry if they didn't feel that way towards their intended?

Though, in my shambles of a marriage, I was the only one to feel that way. Kimi, my now wife, had had somewhat of a liking for me since we met four years ago when I was merely eighteen. She was a lovely girl, who had grown into an attractive woman, but I just couldn't find it within myself to care for her...romantically. It wasn't as if I hadn't tried! The night we married was an epic failure, consummating our marriage was one of the hardest things I've done. I felt terrible, because no matter what she did, or how she dressed; I couldn't find myself getting aroused by her.

Don't ask me how I eventually became aroused, that was a mission within itself; considering the stress I was under, I'm surprised I didn't need Viagra. Actually come to think of it, I do remember consuming some kind of tablet...

My new life was a struggle, as much as I battled through each day and each conflict; I found myself dreading to walk over the threshold of my own house. House - that's exactly what it was. Those four walls held no trace of good memories, or merry times that I could reminisce on when I told my children bedtime stories. Those walls held nothing but counterfeit moments, and nights of enduring my wife's wrath.

In many ways I hated myself. I would venture to work every day in hopes of losing myself in my job. I owned a little workshop on the border of La Push and Forks, where people could come and view or purchase my work. I had been told many a time that I made exquisite pieces or art, that was nice to hear. I was a self taught woodworker, but I specialised in fine wood. I would create things from simple photo frames to ornamental items of furniture. Work was everything to me, sometimes I'd been told a little too much. My friends had often said they were surprised I managed to find time to marry, as I was already married to my work.

Was it my fault I took pride in what I created? Apart from my father, I was the only wood worker in La Push and Forks, so whenever someone wanted something made, they would come to me.

Kimi worked as an interior designer, so we weren't short on money. With my rather handsome paycheck coming in each month and hers shortly following, we were rather wealthy. Our house was one most people would kill for, it had been a gift from Kimi's father as a way of combining our two families. The Black name was very highly thought of in La Push, we were classed as royalty as my father, Billy, was the Chief of our tribe and I would soon take over - or at least, that was what he wanted.

I was more than happy to just be "the Chiefs son" I had no interest in taking over anytime soon. I just wanted to be "Jacob Black, exquisite wood maker from La Push". Oh and I wanted to be happy and not put on a fucking front.

Kimi was so obsessed with being the perfect wife. Coming home for work, cooking dinner, doing housework, being all smiles and bright-eyed. I on the other hand, felt like I was stepping into a prison every time I walked through my front door.

I wanted to be in a relationship where I felt love and compassion. I wanted to hold the woman I loved without feeling the need to wince or get angry. I needed more than anything to kiss, touch, make love to my chosen woman without having to take tablets to get me going. The woman I loved would just have to give me one glance of her precious eyes, and I'd immediately be chomping at the bit to love her body in anyway possible.

The woman I loved would be able to kiss me without me wanting to vomit twenty-four-seven.

The woman I loved would set me free.


	2. Delusional

_Beta: Mist_

_Pre-reader: Niamhg_

_Set Me Free. Chapter 1. Delusional._

_JPOV_

***BEEP,BEEP,BEEP***

The alarm pierced loudly through my sensitive ears, as my right hand reach out and felt around for the Goddamn thing.

"Rise and shine, my love!" Came from my wife, as she danced into the room.

Using all of my strength, I rolled over onto my back. "What time is it?" I asked, sleepily.

Kimi strutted around the bed and yanked open the curtains, allowing in some very unwelcomed rays of light. "Almost 10am. You've been sleeping all morning, time to get up and face the world."

I groaned and turned away from her over enthusiastic wife routine; I really wasn't in the mood. "Yeah, well, unlike you some of us have to work..." I mumbled.

"C'mon up!" She said, ignoring my comment and yanking the bed covers off of me. "We have an important bonfire to attend tonight and I want you looking your best!" Kimi said, keenly.

Fucksake!

Pulling myself up on the edge of the bed, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "What do you mean we have an important bonfire to go to?"

Kimi tutted then rolled her eyes. "Oh darling, you are a silly one. I thought I told you? The elders have called this bonfire to discuss you taking over as Chief." Excuse me?!

"Wait, what did you just say?" I asked in shock, not quite believing my ears.

"To discuss you taking over as-"

"Chief..." I finished for her. Kimi beamed and nodded.

"Exactly! I knew you would be happy about it. After all it is your rightful role as a Black-"

"Kimi, I told you I have absolutely no interest in accepting the role as Chief! And I'm quite frankly pissed that you would go behind my back and arrange something without my say so!" I snapped.

She stood before me with a mixture of hurt and displeasure slapped across her face. Kimi then began to pace rapidly with her hands firmly placed on her hips. "Jacob, we are married. This is a two way partnership, and so far I'm doing all the work! I thought married couples were supposed to share and confide in one another!"

"Share, confide?!" I paused. "Where was the sharing and confiding when you held meetings behind my back, regarding MY life?!" I retorted, feeling entirely pissed off!

She tutted, then threw me a sickly sweet smile. "Sweetie I do these things FOR you. We are husband and wife, it is our duty to step up and be there for our people."Kimi paused, giving me a look of seduction. Oh God, she wanted sex. "You seem rather tense, honey? Why don't you lay back and let me relieve some pressure..." With that she pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me.

My day was not going well.

~~~ SMF ~~~

A VERY unsuccessful hour later, I hauled my ass into work. My wife's attempt to seduce me failed epically. I had to think of everything remotely sexy under the sun to start my engine. Imagining Jessica Alba while the one you're supposed to love gives you oral isn't the most romantic thing on the planet. Luckily my day was pretty much jam packed, so I wouldn't have to find excuses to not go home when she called claiming she needed a 'fix'.

As I picked up my work tools and began to chisel away at my latest piece of art, my two best friends burst through the door.

"...I already told you, bro, chicks dig that shit. Trust me." Said Quil, while tapping Embry's shoulder.

Embry sighed, while collapsing onto my sofa. "Well then what the fuck am I doing wrong? She wants me to be all domineering in the bedroom department, I try it and she goes off on one!"

Quil laughed. "Dude, maybe it's the WAY you're doing it. Your girl has to believe what you are say. You have to really hammer it home, not pussyfoot around the fucking thing."

I then added. "Not trying to break up this little bromance or anything, but what the fuck do you guys want?"

Quil and Embry glanced at one another, then back at me. "It's lovely to see you too, darling." Quil joked, barking out a laugh.

"Fuck you, Ateara." I snapped.

"Did Kimi bite your left ball off or something? Chill to the lax bro." Embry quipped.

I sighed, then rolled my eyes. "You have no idea."

They then both plonked down beside me and laughed. "Didn't Kimi suck your love stick this morning? Is that why you're fucked with the world?"

I literally could have laughed! It's BECAUSE she sucked my 'love stick' that I'm pissed!

"Don't worry about it bro," Embry said, while picking up one of my art pieces. "I'm sure she'll jump your ass as soon as you walk through the door."

I groaned. Fuck, I hope not.

"So, what's this I hear about you becoming Chief? I thought you were like totally against that?" Asked Embry.

I put down my tools, then sunk back into the chair. It was clear while these knuckleheads were here, I wasn't going to get any work down. "I am completely against it. Kimi dropped it on me this morning, told me that she had meetings with the elders and it was all ready to go." I paused. "I'm not looking to be the fucking Chief, I told her that before we even entered this marriage. Now she's going behind my back and doing shit without my say so!"

Both men looked wide-eyed. "Damn, that's pretty shady, even for Kimi." Quil said.

"Trust me, you have no idea what goes on behind closed doors."

"Bro if shit is getting to you, you know you can always talk to us. Quil might be a complete sex addict and I might be the next up and coming dominator, but we're still your boys."

I couldn't help but laugh at "up and coming dominator" holy shit that was funny. Em then punched my shoulder and added. "I can always retract that offer, ya know."

"I appreciate it, man. But it's nothing...some real emotional shit that you guys wouldn't understand."

Quil looked towards me with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, you lost me at emotional."

"Exactly. Anyways, as I said, don't sweat it. It's cool. Listen you fuckers need to get the hell out, so I can get this finished and head home to get ready for my 'induction as Chief'" I droned. I really wasn't looking forward to this charade of a bonfire. And with that, we all gave the fist punch and out they headed.

Leaving me to sit and mull over how the hell I was going to get out of this.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! :)_


	3. Bonfires and Announcements

Chapter 2. Bonfires and Announcements

JPOV

I'd had a pretty productive day, working and planning some new carvings, whilst also deciding the place needing a fucking lick of paint or something. Anything to make it a little more...welcoming.

Since my boy's left, my mind had been working overtime trying to figure out exactly what I was going to do about this Chief business. I knew most people would more than likely call me an ungrateful fucker, but I'm truly not. I love and respect my history and I have much appreciation for everything my council have done for the tribe. But I just can't agree to place my heart in something, if I don't one hundred percent feel it.

My father had known since the day I turned sixteen that I held no interest in taking over his position, when he eventually stepped down. He had done such a fantastic job as the Chieftain, I knew I wouldn't be able to provide the community with as much heart and passion. I just didn't feel it.

I decided whilst working on my latest creation, I would go and speak to Billy after work. I needed to make him see that I wasn't the right one for the job. I needed to convince him that someone with more time on their hands and more dedication would be right.

God, I sound like a complete prick.

~SMF~

Later that day, I had locked up the work shop and was heading towards my truck. My beautiful lady, my Lincoln Mark LT. She was stunning and perfect for my line of work. Kimi practically ripped me a new one when I came home one day driving that beauty. She wanted me to drive something more ostentatious, more showy. That wasn't me, I wanted to drive something I would actually feel good in and not feel like a fucking materialistic pig.

But no, that was Kimi all over. If it cost less than two hundred bucks, she wouldn't be seen dead in or near it. Put it this way, her entire closet could pay for our house several times over. Everything she wore needed to have a label, if it didn't...forget it.

I climbed in my truck and floored it through the narrow lanes of La Push, every now and then I'd receive a wave from a passer by, no doubt recognized my car or face from one of Kimi's fucking dinner parties. That was just another example of her vulgar display of trying to impress all her "friends".

~SMF~

"Hey dad." I greeted Billy, as I walked through the front door.

"Well, well, well, the wanderer returns. Finally found sometime in that busy schedule of yours to come and see the old man, huh?"

The TV was on blast in the background as Billy sat with his eyes glued to the screen. I removed my jacket, placing it on the coat rack and sat down on the couch, "Don't be like that, dad. You know I visit you when I can. What with work and Kimi, it's hard to find time to do anything other than sleep." I couldn't help but wince as I said her name. Cruel, I know. But I just couldn't be all charming and lovely about the current situation I faced.

Billy grunted, his eyes still glued to the screen. "No offense, son. But I'd rather not know what you and Kimi do behind closed doors."

Huh?

Oh God. That was the last thing I wanted to think of. Still, I had to play along with the shitty facade. After all, it was partly his idea.

"Don't know why you are complaining, I would have thought you'd be happy about that."

Billy held up his hands defensively. "Calm down, I'm simply saying." he paused, "So, how are things between you and Kimi?"

Oh absolutely fanfuckingtastic. I'm the happiest I've ever been. Thank you so much for planning out the rest of my life and taking away my options.

Greatly appreciated.

That was what I really wanted to say, but I didn't really think that would go down to well. So instead I did the next best thing...I lied.

"Things are going...well. She seems happy and content. So that's all that matters, right?"

Billy finally tore his gaze from the tv and looked at me sadly. "That's all well and good, son. But are You happy?"

Seriously?! Now he was worried about my happiness?!

A bit fucking late for that!

Unintentionally I shot him a glare. "How do you think I feel, dad?" I snarled. "I have been forced into a marriage I don't fucking want."

Billy placed his hand on my arm, as if trying to comfort me. Trust me, not a good idea right now.

"Don't get me wrong, dad. She's lovely...but I just...I feel nothing for her," I sighed. "I've tried dad, and I will continue to, because it's what you want and I don't want to disgrace you or our reputable name. But don't expect me to be jumping for joy or over the moon while around her.

He sighed sadly.

"You know Kimi came to see myself, Old Quil and Harry the other day. She was hell bent on you taking over as Chief. She really thinks you would be a fine leader, and I gotta say Jacob, I agree."

Great. Fucking great. Now she had my old man on her side. Awesome.

"Dad, I've told you countless times that being Chief is not who I want to be. That is not the path I want to go down. I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't do it. That is one of the reasons I'm here today. I need you to see what a mistake you're making if you decide to make me Chief. I love our tribe and the people, but I can't offer them the same things you have." I looked him dead in the eyes. Not wanting him to misunderstand me.

"Please, dad. See sense. You know this isn't what I want and I never have. I told you when I was sixteen, and I'm keeping to it. I'm sorry dad, it's just not for me."

Billy turned off the tv and moved to face me. "Jacob, becoming Chief is in your blood. You are a Black, generation after generation have stood to the role, and soon it will be my turn to step down. This is your rightful place in the tribe, people look up to you son, you already have their respect and admiration, now you need to put that to good use. I know you think you can't do it, but you can. You just have to believe." He paused, then sighed. "At the end of the day, no matter how much I want you to take over and continue the Black legacy, I can't force you. I already tried that once and now look what's happened."

We both chuckled, lightly.

"I love you, son. No matter what path you choose to go down. If you are so dead set against this, I shan't force it upon you any longer. So are you absolutely sure this isn't what you want? Think of Kimi. She will be devastated once she finds out."

I rolled my eyes. To be honest, and I know this sounded mean, but I couldn't find it in me to care. She had gone behind my back countless times. It was time for me to do something I needed to do, and not what someone else wanted.

With a shrug, I replied. "She'll be fine. She'll still have her lavishly labeled lifestyle, so I don't think she'll care too much."

Billy chuckled, while tapping my shoulder. "Let's hope so, Son. But I'll keep your room free, just in case."

For the next hour we conversed, joked, watched whatever shit was on the box until I had to leave for the bonfire. Even though the event would no longer be about my induction to Chief, the old man was still going ahead with the bonfire. He claimed everybody needed a little fun. Some time to drink, dance, listen to the tribal stories and generally chill out.

Life had become a little too stressful.

~SMF~

Some time later, I was standing in front of the mirror, checking out my appearance. I didn't have a fucking clue why, it wasn't as if I had anyone to impress. After all I was a "happily married man" yeah, right. Kimi was busy flittering around trying to find one of her thousands of maxi dresses. Humming a tune to herself, wondering around as if she didn't have a care in the world. When we both knew we were living a huge fucking lie.

I had finished getting ready and was waiting downstairs in the living room, focusing on the tv. Sport centre was on - which I would usually be inclined to watch - but at this precise moment in time, I really couldn't be bothered.

That was until her voice echoed through the house. "Darling, are you ready? I hope you are looking appropriate. After all tonight my gorgeous husband will take his rightful place as Chief. I need you looking spic-and-span."

Rolling my eyes. "I'm not a kid, Kimi. I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself. And about that Chief malarkey-"

Kimi looked at me wide-eyed, shrieking, "Malarkey?! Jacob Ephraim Black! How can you call this prestigious event a malarkey? You will be stepping up as Chief. You really should have more respect for the role!"

Prestigious? What planet was this woman on? "Kimi, it's a freakin' bonfire. Not the Oscars! And that's where you are wrong, I will-"

She waved me off, rudely and grabbed her clutch bag. "No time for all that now, we have a ceremony to get to. I would appreciate it if you would drive my car. I don't really want to be seen in your pickup truck, after all, it's not the classiest of cars, is it darling."

Don't lose your temper . Keep calm. Don't scream in her face.

Kimi's car was another top class example of her ostentatious behavior. She owned a BMW 2013 - her father had it imported in from another country - M6 convertible, in black. I hated driving it, because it wasn't me. Driving big expensive cars and wearing suits by Calvin Klein wasn't sitting well with me.

But apparently I had no voice when it came to my marriage. As much as I was willing to try and work out the "agreement" her shitty behavior was starting to wear thin with me.

In a huff, I snatched the keys from the wooden table by the door - that I had built, and do you think she noticed? Nope - and yanked open the front door. "C'mon then. Lets get the "ceremony" out of the way." The sarcasm was dripping from my voice. I wasn't even bothering to hide it anymore. What the fuck was the point?

~SMF~

The bonfire was in full swing, the music was thumping out of the speakers, the fire roared up into the sky sending a comforting warmth over every person surrounding the flames, like a blanket. I was sitting on a piece of driftwood, beer in my hand, looking out towards the ocean, when I heard her voice. Kimi was at it again. Going around showing off her ring and telling tales of our "wedding day" to any poor fucker who listened.

Just as I took a swig from my bottle, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I smiled, "Uley, how you doing, bro?" I asked, getting up and giving the man hug.

"Not bad, dude. You? How's married life treatin' ya?" Cue frustrated groan.

"I thought marriages were supposed to be the best, most complete thing in someone's life. When they look into the eyes of their partner they feel these insane sparks, and want to spend the rest of their live getting lost in the other person. Ha ha, yeah right. Trust me I've looked into her eyes and all I see is dollar signs. She loves me, but loves my money more. It's cruel, Sam, because I feel like such a fucker, I want to be happy and I know I never will be with her."

Sam was wide-eyed with his mouth wide open. "Damn, you have a lot of shit on your plate." He chuckled. "I thought it was all heart's and candy's with you pair. Clearly not."

I chuckled, gulping down my beer. "Everybody thinks that, but to be honest they couldn't be further from the truth. I know she has this insane crush on me, but for me...there's just nothing. Don't get me wrong she's attractive and all that shit. But that's it. That's where it stops, and that isn't what I want."

"Have you spoken to her about it?"

I barked out a laugh. Ha ha, that was legendary. "Trust me, bro, there's no talking to that one. Unless it involves a new bag or shoes, then she's all ears. Nah, I'm just keeping quiet and going along with what she wants. That way I get a semi-quiet life."

Sam, took a gulp of his drink and chuckled awkwardly. Ok, that was different? "Everything ok, dude?"

He ran his hand around the back of his neck, looking around the crowd of bodies dancing on the beach. "Actually, I have something I wanted to ask ya."

I nodded, waiting for him to carry on. "Billy told me about you not wanting to step up as Chief, so I asked if I could possibly steal your light and make an announcement?"

Chuckling, I tapped his back. "Sure, sure. So what's the announcement?"

He beamed proudly, while looking across the flames to Leah, one of his best and closest friends since elementary school. "You know I've been seeing Leah for a while?"

I nodded, listening intently.

"Well, last night I took the plunge. I proposed to her...and she said yes."

I might not have had the utmost faith in marriages, but that didn't mean I wasn't happy for one of my closest friends. "That's fucking wicked, bro! Seriously, I'm psyched for you dude!"

"Thanks, Jake. I'm really happy. We're really happy." He said gazing through the flames looking towards his new fiancée. I followed his gaze and smiled as I saw her return such a content smile.

I was just about to look away, when someone caught my eye...

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	4. Beautiful Stranger

A/N: Here comes the boring stuff! Thank you so much for all your reviews! You have no idea how much the spur me on, so if you like this story and want faster updates - _please_ click on the review button at the bottom and tell me your thoughts! :)

* * *

Chapter 3. SMF. Beautiful Stranger.

BPOV

It had taken me a little over four hours to fly from my home in New York, to my birth place of Forks, Washington. I had decided I was going to surprise my father Charlie, and drop by for a visit. We hadn't seen each other properly for around a year, and we were in much need of some father/daughter time.

As soon as I arrived at the airport, I rented out a car and headed to the small town that was Forks, I headed straight to my father's place. Once there, I parked my rental car and climbed out, grabbed my small case and headed for the door.

I wasn't about to lie and say I wasn't nervous, because I was. I knew that Charlie loved me, but he didn't exactly approve of my dream of moving to New York and pursuing my passion in Digital Art. I had a love for doing photography and editing, it was the only thing that seemed to free me of my isolated personal life.

I was about to turn twenty-two and was painfully single. Sure, I'd had a few boyfriends and more than my fair share of one night stands. But I had reached the point in my life where I wanted to come home and have somebody waiting for me. I wanted to be held at night, I wanted someone to look into my eyes and declare their love for me, and for me to believe their declaration wholeheartedly.

But with living in NYC, that was a little hard. I found it a struggle to trust anyone of the opposite sex. And I wasn't about to sign myself up to a lifetime worth of misery.

My line of work was pretty time consuming, I would be either working at the office or from home. There was never a relaxed period for me. I loved my job, but sometimes I felt the need to wake up and just lay in bed, do normal, everyday things like watching daytime tv or catching up with friends. But I couldn't, my job prohibited any sense of normality in my life.

And that was one of the reasons I was glad to be away from the confines of New York. NYC was a huge place, with endless amounts of opportunities for the cities population. But once you've lived there longer than two years, you start to feel like a caged lion - craving to be freed.

So this visit was my release. My one chance to relax, chill out and catch up with old friends. And I couldn't wait.

~SMF~

It was an early, rainy, foggy, Friday morning, and I'd decided to venture into town to get my and Charlie's much needed caffeine fix, as well as a little something to eat. The Diner situated in the center of Forks used to be one of my favorite places to eat, so I had chosen there to deliver me my goods. As I walked in, I noticed the place hadn't changed much. The owners were clearly ones for keeping the same kind of decor for years on end, as the restaurant had remained exactly how I remember it. Warm, cozy and family orientated.

I continued to the front counter, where there stood a huge glass display, advertising all the diner's produce. I browsed over the shelves, then came to a decision. It had been so long since I'd had any of their famous key lime pies, so that's what I'd have. I placed my order with a member of staff, then proceeded to the corner, where I sat waiting for my coffee and food.

Figuring it would take a little while, I picked up one of there many magazines and began to flip through the pages.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Said a very familiar voice. That had spiked my interest, I didn't think anybody would recognise me straight away.

I put down the magazine I was reading, and scanned the direction of the voice. That's when I saw her, "Well if it isn't Leah Clearwater." I replied, getting up from my seat to give her a hug.

Her eyes widened as she observed my feminine figure. "Oh my God girl, look at you! You look stunning!" Leah exclaimed, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I had forgotten how strong that chick could be. "NYC clearly agrees with you babe, I mean...wow. You really do look good." She added excitedly.

When I left Forks I was a stick insect. I had barely any chest and zero waist. Now I rocked a c cup and had a pretty nice frame to compliment them. Most of my friends claimed I'd had some kind of surgery - I hadn't - I was just a late bloomer. I guess when I finally started doing what I wanted and being happy, my figure followed suit.

I blushed then tried to move the subject from me. I hated being center of attention. "Talking of looking good, look at you! You look positively glowing, you aren't preggers are you?" I chuckled lightly, winking at her.

Leah laughed at my bluntness and shook her head. "Well damn! Who are you and what have you done with shy, retiring Bella Swan? I like this new you! It's exciting!"

Before I left for NYC, I was extremely shy and withdrawn. I kept myself to myself and liked it that way. Leah had always been my friend, but I was very cautious of how I spoke around her - the chick had a temper! Since my move to the Big Apple, I had become a lot more confident, and wasn't afraid to say what was on my mind.

I shrugged and chuckled in response, "The Bella Swan you knew was a first class pushover and I quite frankly am glad to be rid of that annoying part of my persona. I guess moving to the big city and having to fend for yourself does that to you, makes you grow up."

She nodded. "Well I'm glad, not being funny babe, but it's about time that backbone of yours made an appearance." she paused. "So we should meet up sometime for a catch up. It's been a long time, honey." Leah paused again, then clicked her fingers as if she'd just had an idea. "There's a bonfire tonight at First Beach you should come, I know my parents would love to see you. Plus it's a good chance for you to mingle and get reacquainted with people from the past."

A bonfire; that sounded quite nice. Dancing, drinking and catching up with old friends. Count me in.

"Sure, count me in. What time is it?" I asked, as the member of staff come out with my order.

"It starts at seven thirty, but you can arrive anytime before ten." Leah then made her way towards the counter to grab her own items. Then looked back at me and added. "If you want I could swing by and pick you up? Or you can drop by mine and we could head there together. Up to you babe."

I thought about it for a moment, then nodded. It would be nice to arrive with someone and not one my own. "I can drop by yours and pick you up if you want?"

"Sure, but I'll be bringing someone along, if that's ok?" Leah said, with an impish smirk on her face.

I chuckled, while sipping my coffee, "Oh yeah? Is this someone of the male variety?" I teased then winked.

She laughed, then tapped the side of her nose. "I guess you'll just have to drop by later and you'll see." Leah paused, looking at her watch. "Shit, I'm sorry to love you and leave you like this but I gotta head to work. Bills don't pay themselves after all."

We exchanged numbers, then Leah told me she would send me her new address sometime during the day. We then hugged, air kissed and went our separate ways.

As I left the diner and climbed in my car; I had a good feeling. New York might be my home now, but Forks would always be where I belonged, where I grew up and I would never forget my roots.

~SMF~

The day had zoomed by within the blink of an eye. The time had just passed seven and I was on my way to Leah's house. I knew the weather would be a little chilly so I dressed sensibly with hints of sexiness. I had decided to wear some faded blue jeans and a snowy white sweater with a pair of black leather boots. I quickly checked my appearance in the mirror, then jogged toward my car unlocking it and climbed in. After starting the ignition I then pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Leah's house.

A short while later, we had arrived at the impressive looking bonfire. Leah had introduced me to her "plus one" who turned out to be her partner.

When she got into the car the chick was literally glowing with excitement. She told me that Sam, her partner of five years had finally popped the question...and she said yes. I was so happy for her, but at the same time, I felt a tinge of sadness flash through my veins. I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever have that.

Sam was a nice guy, he introduced me to the various people I had yet to meet. I recognized some of the locals but, some were new to me. I then grabbed a drink and some food and headed toward a log on the right side of the bonfire. The heat was intense, but amazingly comforting. The scents coming from the flames were extremely addicting. The burning wood and charcoal smell had the most amazing calming effects on me.

I glanced around when my eyes meet a bunch of guys and women goofing around by the shoreline, people sitting around the fire drinking and singing to the loud music. And more people waiting over by the picnic table getting their BBQ food.

A few beers later, I was feeling a slight buzz. My body was beginning to relax, the music was slowly getting to me, making me sway back and forth to the beat. It was nice to finally feel free.

That was when Leah came over and sat with me, with yet another beer.

"There you go, babe. Get that down you."

I chuckled, taking the beer. "You trying to get me drunk?"

A roguish glint danced happily in her eyes. "I might be. Got a problem with that, Swan?"

She then threw her head back and downed her entire beer. I sat there in complete shock. "Damn girl! Slow down there's plenty more." I chuckled, slowly sipping mine.

Leah scoffed and nudged me, "Baby girl, you clearly don't know how us La Push chicks roll." She bragged, suggestively running her tongue around the top of the bottle, making me laugh.

"Ahh, I've missed you, girl." I admitted. It was the truth, I really missed Forks and this bonfire just solidified my need to be at home.

"Back atcha bitch. So are you planning on sticking around, or do you have a gorgeous boy toy waiting for you back in the Big Apple?"

I barked out a laugh. The chance would be a fine thing! "Nope, no sex God waiting for me, just an empty apartment."

Leah frowned, then blurted out. "We'll that's no way to live! You need someone to rattle your bones every now and then...and I think," she paused and motioned across the bonfire. "A certain someone might have a slight interest in you."

I laughed, thinking she was completely out of her mind, then followed her gaze. My eyes landed on gorgeous, russet, tall, well built hunk of a man.

He had the most amazing bronze complexion - that only looked sexier when the glow from the fire swayed across it. He had the most beautiful deep, captivating, chocolate brown eyes. Dark, plump lips that held slithers of moisture from his drink, a jawline that looked incredibly strong, and short black spiked up hair - that made me want to run my fingers through it.

For a second the shy, timid Bella came rushing back, thinking that maybe he was staring at someone behind me, as there was no way a hunk like that would like someone like me.

Our eyes connected and his gorgeous lips curled into a sexy smirk. It was then that I knew he was looking directly at me. I felt the sparks instantly, I hadn't felt that way for years. And to be honest that freaked me out a little. But I wasn't going to read too much into it, after all we hadn't even spoken.

JPOV

Stunning didn't even begin to describe how amazing she looked. I didn't even know her name and I felt this insane connection to her.

Her long wavy brown hair reflected the orange and red glows emanating from the flames. The fire flickered across her skin, illuminating her beautiful ivory complexion and her eyes...those eyes were something else. They were like windows to her soul, a place where I could run to when I needed escape and get lost in forever.

Fuck, she was beautiful.

I couldn't find it within myself to look away from her. I didn't want to look away. Never had a woman affected me so deeply, it was like this beautiful stranger had cast some kind of spell over me, and I honestly wasn't looking to escape.

Without a thought I lifted the bottle to my lips, never breaking eye contact with her. She gave me a sexy little smile - which caused my jeans to tighten - then tore her gaze away, looking at Leah. My lips latched onto the bottle. That's when I saw something glisten out of the corner of my eyes - my wedding band.

Fuck!

At the realization, I choked on my beer, then hastily brought my hand down, shoving it in my pocket.

Shit, that was a close call. I anxiously raised my gaze over the flames, expecting to see those mesmerising eyes glancing back at me. Instead I saw nothing. At her absence, I felt a flash of sadness shoot over my body. A huge part of me wanted to see her looking back at me, smiling at me...

I causally scanned the crowd looking for the the one woman who had caught my eye for the first time in a LONG time. Only to come face to face with the chick I was married to. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips, giving me THAT look.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your guests? After all they are here for you." Kimi stated, impatiently.

God, that shit again.

I shrugged, not really giving a flying fuck about starting World War three hundred with my attention seeking wife. If anything I wanted to get away from her in case a certain person saw me tangled in a heated confrontation with her.

Kimi glared at me murderously, her mouth dropping from shock. "Are you serious? This entire blasted night was planned for you, and all you're going to do is shrug?!"

I shrugged again, I knew I was being a complete prick, but I really didn't care. "What do you want me to say, Kimi? I already gave you my views on this shit and you completely fucking ignored me! So do what the hell you want, I'm past caring." And with that, I moved past her, my eyes frantically scanning the beach for the brown haired, chocolate eyed, red lipped stranger.

~SMF~

I didn't have a clue how much time had passed, I seemed to have lost track of everything since I'd locked eyes with my mysterious beauty. Since seeing her opposite me, everything else seemed of less importance. I had to find her, I had to see her one last time, because a part of me was beginning to think I'd imagined her...

I dodged in and out of the partying people. The bonfire was now in full flow, the music so loud it made the grains of sand bounce in the air. I searched everywhere, along the shoreline, in the parking lot, by the fire...she was nowhere to be seen.

I had just done a full circle, close to giving up when I heard someone whistle loudly.

It was Sam.

"Boys and girls, if you would be so kind as to give me your attention for a few moments I would appreciate it." He asked, then the whole crowd fell silent while smiling and holding their drinks.

"As most of you know, you were asked here tonight for a very prestigious reason..."

_Fuck,fuck,fuck! Don't say it, Sam!_

"But there has actually be a change of celebration. As some of you know myself and the beautiful Leah Clearwater, have been romantically involved for over five years now. Leah knows I love her with every beat of my heart, I'd do anything for her - to make her happy - she means the absolute world to me, I'd be lost without her. So as a way of showing her just how much I love, respect and cherish her and what we have...this afternoon I took the final step in our relationship and asked her to be my wife..." He paused, choking back his tears. Sam wasn't an emotional man, so this was different and very moving.

"Sorry...the smoke from the bonfire must be making my eyes water," Sam chuckled lightly, making his audience laugh. "I'm extremely happy to announce that the beautiful woman standing beside me has accepted my proposal and become my fiancée." He turned towards Leah, cupping her face. "Leah, I love you so much, you've made me so happy and I will spend the rest of my life repaying that happiness. I love you." Leah smiled, tears of happiness streaming down her face as they found each others lips.

The scene before me was beautiful and exactly how a proposal should be. Two people in love and ready to take their romance to the next level...not forced into it because it's what everybody else wanted.

I looked away from the pair, still searching for the woman who had me yearning to know more about her. For some reason I couldn't leave this bonfire without knowing if she really existed or if it was just my sick imagination. Then I had a thought - Leah. Leah came with her, so they must know one another.

I placed my fingers in my mouth and whistled toward Sam and Leah. He looked up and at me, I motioned for him to meet me over by the fire.

A few moments later, Sam appeared by himself which pissed me off. I wanted to speak to Leah! "Bro, where's Leah?"

"She's gone over to the shoreline to dance with her friend." His gaze then moved towards the shore. Mine shortly followed.

That's when I saw her.

Hey body moving seductively to the Now You're Gone song by Basshunter, while she danced with Leah. Normally seeing two chicks dance with one another would have turned me on. But at that moment, the only person making my dick twitch was the long haired beauty.

Sam chuckled, nudging my shoulder, "Dude, you're drooling."

I really couldn't give a fuck if I was drooling. I just needed to be near her.

My heart, body and soul demanded it.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up when reviews hit 40, so get reviewing! hehe Much love! ;)**


	5. Potential Danger

**A/N: Okay people, y'all need to help me here. I'm having serious writer's block. So ****please**** any and all reviews would majorly help! This is for the sake of my sanity lol! **

**Beta: Mist**

**Pre-reader: Niamhg**

* * *

Chapter 4

Charlie's POV

Well that was strange. Nice, but strange. Since when had my daughter ever come home just to "visit"? Something had to be wrong. Was she hurt? In trouble? Had something happened in New York that had scared her? I wasn't sure if I was just being the over protective father, or if the Chief in me was suspicious and sure something was wrong. But one thing I was certain of; I was going to find out.

Bella had left for some kinda thing down at First Beach, she told me one of her old friends Leah, had invited her, and it seemed rude to not go. I would have liked to have spent more time with her as she had only just arrived, but I knew I had the rest of her stay to catch up and find out how she is. Of course "how she is" was police code for interrogate. I loved my daughter and though we don't see each other a lot, the fact that she was possibly in some kinda danger set my teeth on edge.

I'm going to find out why her sudden flea from New York and get to the bottom of it.

**2 days later.**

JPOV

It had been two days; two full day since the epic failure that was the bonfire and a fucking excruciating forty-eight hours since I saw the mysterious, beautiful brunette. Over and over I've replayed scenes from that night in my head, the sleek, wavy curls in her hair. Her gorgeous, slender figure that swayed back and forth with the beat of music as she and Leah danced together. The way her small hands ghosted up and down her waist, then moved into her hair. My captivated eyes were glued to her lips as she sang along to the lyrics in each song, and mesmerised by the dazzling glow that shone from her eyes. She was so breathtakingly beautiful. She seemed so pure and angelic - so different from everything I'd ever known.

I wasn't sure what the fuck was going on in my mind, but that gorgeous woman intrigued, yet mystified me at the same time. I somehow became a different person around her...more certain of what I wanted and needed in my life - more confident. Though I was completely perplexed at HOW I felt this way so soon after seeing her. We hadn't even meet properly and I felt like I already knew her - like I'd known her my whole life...

As I walked around my workshop looking for the perfect wood to make a gift for my father; my mind kept wandering back to why I felt so compelled to get to know her. For some reason - and I don't see how this is physically fucking possible - but I felt like I knew her; like I'd seen her before. But I couldn't place her face anywhere. I couldn't remember much of my childhood, but I'm pretty sure she wasn't part of it; I would have remembered her angelic face - That I was sure of.

She wasn't Quileute, so didn't live on the Rez - I could tell by the colour of her hair and skin - so there was no way she would have attended La Push High School. I went there myself when I was a teen and I never once saw her slim, delicate figure sway past me in the halls and I'm pretty sure none of my friends knew her...well except Sam, they would have undoubtedly been all over her if they had. Not that I would have blamed them, hell, I've only known her mere hours and she was the only thing consuming my thoughts.

As I found the perfect piece of light-coloured wood, I picked it up and hauled it over to my work bench. I grabbed the template I'd be working from that I had drawn from memory and various pictures Billy had scattered around the house; I was going to make a carving of my mother using a technique I'd picked up over the years called wood burning. I ran the pads of my fingers over her spellbinding eyes, smiling as I took in how truly exquisite my mother was, she was someone special - someone unique.

At the pleasant recollection of the one woman who knew me better than I would ever dream to know myself, the woman who shielded, protected and loved with all her heart, I was transported back to the bonfire and how breathtaking my beautiful strangers eyes were. In many ways they mirrored my mothers. Was that why she held such a powerful hold over me? Because she reminded me of a woman I longed to be here more than anything - but I knew that would never be possible? Whatever the reason was, I needed to see her one last time. I needed to know if what I felt as soon as our eyes meet was real or if it was alcohol induced. Though, if what I felt then and still feel now was alcohol induced - why couldn't I get her beautiful face out of my head?

Why were the images of her body, lips, hands and eyes haunting me every time I closed my eyes? Fuck, her eyes... she had the most stunning deep, chocolate, brown eyes that made me want to gaze into them forever. I saw silhouettes of a past I wasn't one hundred percent sure of, dancing and flickering in the depths of her irises. I saw the stars from the night sky twinkle brightly in her pupils like hanging diamonds - those eyes had pierced through to my very soul and somehow branded me. Every time I inhaled I somehow caught the intoxicating scent of her perfume...how was that fucking possible?

She somehow drew me in, enticed me, seduced my soul; but not in an addictive way - my want to know more about her, to talk to her, be in her presence, somehow felt completely natural - easy as breathing.

Though the one thing that left unanswered questions bombarding my mind was: why did she leave so abruptly when I was about to make the first move?

_'Her body moving seductively to the beat of the song, her hands provocatively inching their way up and down her body - almost as if she was dancing FOR someone. She and Leah had finished dancing together and I took that as my opportune moment to make my move. Just as I started to walk over to her, watching as she sensually danced alone. My heart began to pound uncontrollably._

_What the fuck was she doing to me?_

_She knew I was watching her, she knew what she was doing to me. Fuck, every part of my body practically screamed "I want you!" and as much as I knew I should be walking away - I couldn't - I wouldn't._

_I stopped a little ways from her to take in the gorgeous glow emanating from her body. The stunning shimmer of the moon bouncing off of her milky-white skin. Holy shit, she was beautiful._

_Just as I was about to approach her, she gave me a startled look, her hands shot into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell. She flipped it open in a rush and practically shrieked into the phone - what I wasn't too sure of, but it didn't sound like a particularly friendly conversation. Moments later, her eyes widened with fear and she took off down the beach like a shot - as if she had the devil behind her._

_Leaving me standing there completely stunned and wanting to know what the hell had made her so upset, but I knew I couldn't - I had no right, for I was a "happily married man". Yeah, fanfuckingtastic._'

Just as my mind was losing itself in her captivating orbs; the workshop door creaked open. I dropped my tools as my eyes snapped toward the door and suddenly my breath was caught in my throat.

BPOV

The last two days I had been anything but relaxed. Since the unnerving phone call on the beach, I felt constantly on edge - like someone was watching me. The only good thing to come out of that night was seeing my friend and that gorgeous hunk from the bonfire - who I couldn't get out of my head. He was absolutely gorgeous - sexy didn't even begin to describe him. The way he looked at me from across the fire - like he saw something in me that intrigued him - something he recognised.

I went about my day as I normally would. I got up early, washed, dressed, eaten and made lunch for Charlie and spent half the day on my laptop and art tablet drawing whatever came into my mind, but my inspiration was beginning to run dry. I needed to get out; I needed some fresh air. So with my camera around my neck, I left the house and climbed in my rental car driving the car anywhere I wanted.

Twenty minutes later, I was strolling leisurely through the park of La Push, happily snapping away at my camera when I saw Leah and Sam approach - hand in hand and smiling.

"Hey Bella!" Leah greeted me happily, snuggling even further into Sam.

A warm feeling embraced my heart as I watched the in-love-couple and their public display of affection. Smiling at their happiness but feeling sad at the fact I may never feel so happy; my eyes dropped to the floor.

"Hey Leah, Sam." I replied flatly. Leah frowned and mouthed "you alright?" I nodded my head and smiled, though it didn't quite reach my eyes.

And Leah new - instantly.

"Honey, why don't you go grab us a cup of coffee or something? I just wanna talk to Bella." Sam smiled and nodded. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and winked then walked off toward the small coffee stand.

Leah waited until he was safely out of range, the got straight to the point. "OK, spill chick. Why did you run out on me at the beach?"

I sighed, really not wanting to divulge into that with my best friend. it wasn't safe. "I'm sorry I ran out on you, I wanted to come after you but I just needed to get out of there. Something happened - but please don't ask me anymore, I really can't tell you...for your own safety." I added nervously, dread settling in my stomach.

Leah frowned and gave me a concerned look. "Honey, you can't tell me something like that and expect me to just drop it! You're my best friend, I love you. I want you to be safe."

"So don't ask me anymore. Please, Lee? If I could tell you I would, you know that. Please just let it be." I implored, praying she would let it drop.

Leah sighed, probably from annoyance, but agreed. "OK, but you promise me, if this "stuff" gets too out of hand, you'll tell me. I can handle my own, babe." She said, pulling me in for a hug.

"I promise. Now can we change the subject?" I asked as we released one another.

"Sure, maybe you can tell me if anything happened between you and Jake." She wiggled her eyebrows, suggestively.

Jake? Who's Jake? "Err...gotta help me out here girl, who's Jake?"

Her jaw dropped in shock. "You're telling me that after all the effort he went to to find you...nothing happened?!"

Wait, what?

"Again, no clue...?"

Leah rolled her eyes and linked her arm with mine. "Girl, he was looking for you, Sam told me at home that night. He told me Jake searched the crowd looking for, then apparently he saw you dancing with me and...well...you know what men are like." She giggled mischievously.

So this "Jake" was interested in me? I couldn't help but smile at that. I was interested in him too, something about him just...called to me.

But was it safe? I couldn't afford to get involved with anyone, not with all the trouble I have coming my way.

But then I stopped myself. Get involved with anyone? Hell, I hadn't even met him and I was practically planning our wedding! Need to slow it down at little!

"You know what I think?" She paused, grinning at me impishly. "I think you should pay him a little visit and show him what he missed out on."

I sighed in frustration. That was a wonderful thought, but it wasn't an option for me at the moment. I just needed to keep my head down and my nose clean.

Shaking my head, I replied. "Nah, I'm not looking to get into anything at the moment..." Big fat LIE! "I'm just concentrating on Charlie, speaking of which, it's his birthday soon and I wanna get him something - but not the usual crap - something meaningful."

Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh! There's this little workshop on the border of La Push and Forks, the guy who owns it makes seriously neat stuff. You should go there, tell him Leah sent you and you'll get a discount."

That sounded quite good, and handmade as well...I might have to check that out. "On the borders of La Push and Forks?" I clarified.

Leah nodded. "Yup, you can't miss it. It's called Black's Woodwork. Honestly Charlie will love it." She paused looking over to a waiting Sam. "I gotta run babe, go there, I promise you won't be disappointed. Call you later!" With that we air kissed and went our separate ways: Leah's to her waiting fiancé and me to this Black's Woodwork hoping I'd find something I liked.

~SMF~

Leah was right, I did find something I liked.

Half and hour later later I was browsing around this little workshop, idly picking up the amazing works of art - when I heard a guys throat clear from behind me. Instinctively I spun around and brought my eyes up to a VERY familiar face.

Leah was dead meat.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the lame chapter, I just wanted you all to have ****_something. _****Tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter? **

**A little flirting with Jake and Bella?**

**Kimi's reaction to Jake not having his induction?**

**Tell me people! :) **


	6. Gentle Protector

A/N: Sorry for the delay! It's taken a lot to get myself motivated again!

A huge thank you to my main girl **Simply Jaded4 **You are freakin' amazing and I love you tons!

Beta: Mist

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**5. Gentle Protector**

JPOV

For the last four years, my life had been controlled, planned and determined for me. I've had countless amounts of people sticking their noses in my business, telling me what to do and how to live. Those same fucking people watched and observed my every move, like I was some damn caged experiment, whispering and murmuring behind my back like kids in a schoolyard and generally doing everything against my will and I fucking well hated it. These are the very same people who I have looked up to my entire life, admired, respected and held in high esteem, and they had well and truly fucked me over. They didn't care about my feelings or what I wanted, as long as they got what they needed and what was right for my Tribe. I trusted these people and look what I've received in return? Sweet fuck all, that's what. They thought it fit to tie me down to a woman whom I didn't love. A woman who was self-obsessed, conceited, vain and basically everything I despised.

I tried; I have tried for years I've tried to slap on the brave, loved up face and be the person my people need, but I can't stand by and pretend to live this circus of a life and pretend everything's ok. I feel like I'm on display, like I'm on borrowed time. If I didn't do what the elders ask of me, who knows what will happen. That wasn't a risk I could take.

So you can imagine my utter joy when I was forced to take her hand in marriage!

For the longest time I thought my life was doomed, fated and damned. I was certain that I wasn't meant to be happy; I wasn't supposed to settle down, love and start a family with the woman of _my_ choice. I would just have to suck it up and face the fact that this was my life now. Kimi Black was the woman I was tied to and no living being or force would ever break that.

Until my eyes fell upon this angel.

My doe-eyed beauty. Christ, she was damn beautiful. In that moment, in those brief few seconds of my life, everything changed; my eyes were finally opened to the potential life and happiness that awaited me.

This woman had touched my heart. Her gentle fingers had reached out and cradled my very soul in the palm of her hands. She had branded me, claimed me, etched her name on my heart and no other woman would ever be able to erase it. I was hers - wholly and completely hers.

The world around me suddenly went from being a dull, white canvas, to a beautiful, majestic masterpiece. The air surrounding me now held the most amazing scents and aromas that filled my brain and made me think of nothing but happy, content moments of my life, everything I touched felt like the smoothest silk or satin and the water I drank now tasted like the finest of wines.

Being around this beautiful stranger somehow had my entire fucking body on a sensory overload. Everything seemed one million times better, everything now heightened and transformed into something mind-blowing.

And that was all because of one, tiny, petite, fragile, delicate little girl.

This gentle protector was the one and only person who held the power to set me free.

A soft thud sound brought me out of my inner monologue, causing my eyes to refocus on the stunner browsing over my wooden sculptures.

She had that look about her; that innocent yet sexy, angelic yet devilish, open yet mysterious look about her. For some reason it seemed... familiar and extremely fucking attractive to me.

My mesmerised eyes rolled over her breathtaking body, drinking in her delectable figure and allowing my clouded mind to venture into a dangerous territory, imagining and fantasising about what it would be like to pull that sweet body into my arms and claim those perfect, plump lips as my own.

A sharp, disbelieving breath left my lips as I stood static against my wood bench. I was in shock. My entire body was paralysed - cemented to the ground. My heart was thumping like a damn jackhammer against my chest, threatening to burst through my skin at any given moment. My once shallow breathing was now leaving my body in harsh, erratic spurts. The chisel in my hands shook as my hands trembled from my sudden assault of nerves. I must have looked like a complete fucking idiot, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered to me was this precious creature. The woman I'd thought about non-stop, dreamt of and prayed to whichever freakin' God was watching that she walk back into my life once more.

And here she was.

She was so beautiful, so unbelievably, unequivocally beautiful it was astounding. There was nothing specific that made her beauty stand out, just her in general. From the way her long, brown, wavy cascaded down and over her petite shoulders and hugged her waist, to the white vest top and black leather jacket she wore, caressed and accentuated her curves- displaying them perfectly for my eyes only.

She looked natural, real and pure. Her beauty was effortless and so... her.

How was that even possible? How would I know what was her? I'd only just met the girl for fuck sake! I couldn't fathom why I felt such a familiarity to this woman, such a connection. There was something so strong, so powerful happening between us - cocooning us in a tight, perfect, tranquil bubble - protecting us from the rest of the world.

I knew one thing for sure: I never wanted to leave.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been trapped in my little fantasy of her; when I heard her subtly clear her throat. The soft, gentle noise easily cut through every layer I had.

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself walking towards her; my heart and soul crying out for her.

"See something you like?" I asked, in a low suggestive tone. I inched closer towards her with each word.

I couldn't deny it, there was something about this girl that drew me in, made me feel things I hadn't felt in a very long time. Something about the way she stood, brushed her hair to one side, or licked her beautiful pink lips, had me almost salivating with desire.

She turned towards me, her cute little mouth falling into a perfect, sultry grin as she cradled the carving in the crook of her arm and moved her hidden gaze onto me.

"Maybe," she purred.

Fuck, even the way she spoke had me yearning for more!

An impish smile danced over her crimson cheeks, making her look even more beautiful in my eyes. Shit, how did one woman have this much power and hold over me? Especially one I'd only just met!

"I see a few things that are very..." she paused for a brief moment, drawing that sexy bottom lip into her mouth. I could tell her veiled gaze was trained on me and fuck if it didn't feel good. _"Appealing..."_

_Damn!_

I swallowed thickly, my Adams apple bobbing up and down rapidly as my dick threatened to break through the fabric of my jeans. The girl had game and I liked that - really liked that.

I trained my heavy, lust-filled eyes onto her black shades, hoping like hell they would magically disappear and replied huskily, "I agree. The view I have right now is pretty damn amazing..." I bit my lip as my ravenous gaze rolled over her fine ass body, imagining things that should be fucking illegal.

"I can imagine," she said seductively, her soft voice seducing and making sweet passionate love to my ears.

She placed the carving back on the shelf and turned to face me, her face now held a serious, genuine expression. "Seriously though, you do have some amazing pieces of art here." My angel with no name turned slightly and lifted her gaze to the higher shelves. "I can definitely see why you're so highly recommended." She moved her face back onto me, "You're extremely talented..."

She held an edge to her voice that was foreign to me. Sure, I was used to being praised for my work, but her delicate voice held something else - something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Thanks," I acknowledged her compliment modestly, running my hand over the back of my neck nervously. "I guess I'm just good with my hands."

She smiled knowingly and slyly added, "I bet you are." while moving her covered gaze to the ground. I really wish she'd lose the damn glasses.

I chuckled lightly, secretly loving the fact she could be so forward with me, and moved our flirtatious conversation on. "So, is there anything I can help you with?"

She looked towards some of my newest sculptures and I could have sworn I heard her mumble, "I can think of a few things." but before I could ask her what she meant, she crouched down to the lowest shelf and picked up one of my best pieces of work.

It was something I'd made when I first learned how to do woodwork, and it was very precious to me. The sculpture was of me and one of my best friends embracing as teens. She meant a lot to me and I was devastated when she left to pursue bigger and better things. I understood why, but that didn't make the ache in my heart go away each and every day that I wasn't with her. Sure, we'd text, call and email each other, but after awhile she stopped all communication. When I asked Charlie why, he gave me one of the worst answers a best friend and boy in love wants to hear, "She doesn't have time to worry about us little people anymore, son. Maybe it's best you just let it go."

But I never could. I could never let her go, not even when I was forced into this shitty fucking marriage. There was only woman for me and she was off living it up in New York.

"Actually, there is something you could help me with..." My angel's beautiful, addictive voice trickled into my ears and brought me willingly back to the present. "This carving... you made it?" she asked holding it up for me to see.

I nodded, confusion surging through my veins. "Guilty," I chuckled anxiously.

Her eyes widened in what I could only describe as shock at my statement and her lips slowly parted into a 'O' shape. Ok, confused...

"Do... Do you know the people in it?" she stuttered, her voice faltering slightly.

"Er... yeah..." I replied perplexed, shoving my hands deep inside my jean pockets. "It's a sculpture of myself and one of my best friends... why's that?"

"Oh my God," she said breathlessly, putting it down so quickly you'd think it had burned her or something. She slowly backed away from the shelves with a look of sheer shock and disbelief painted across her angelic face, and after what felt like an eternity she turned to look at me, her entire body trembling as she said something that surprised and pleased the hell out of me.

"Jacob?"

~SMF~

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. For years I'd been without him, missed him so much I could barely breathe and here he was! Right in front of my damn eyes! My best friend, confidante, self-professed-joker and owner of my heart: Jacob Black.

I regretted my actions more than I ever imagined possible, but I had no choice. My life had taken a turn for the worst and I couldn't risk the people after me finding out about the only man I ever loved. I knew what I did would more than likely break his heart and I never, ever, wanted to hurt him; he was my sun. But it had reached the point where I wasn't safe no matter where I went or who I spoke to, and I just couldn't put my best friend in danger. It just wasn't an option.

It killed me to know that he'd probably moved on, to know that I'd lost my chance of making him see how much I truly loved him. The night it happened, I was going to call him and profess my love for him, make him see that in my arms and in my heart was where he belonged, but it wasn't possible. I was forced to give up the only life I'd ever wanted - dreamt of - and that killed me inside.

But, now, here he was. He had changed so much, his long, glossy black hair had been cut shorter - which made him look even sexier than I ever thought possible! He'd lost the round, baby-face he had from his youth, making way for this matured, attractive one right before my eyes. His muscles were huge! The dude had filled out massively. The tee-shirt he wore clung to his biceps like there was no tomorrow. His shoulders were wide and broad, whilst his chest was well-defined - actually that was a freakin' understatement. The man was ripped! And so fucking sexy! Did I mention he was sexy?

"Bella?" he choked out, "Bella Swan?"

I nodded timidly, not knowing how he would react to my sudden appearance. I slowly lifted my trembling hand and removed my sunglasses. I need to look at him - _really_ look at him. I clutched the glasses in my hand and brought my nervous, terrified gaze up to meet his.

For the first time is years we really looked at each other. I felt like my heart had finally found its soul mate, other half, missing piece; I, at long last felt complete.

But how did he feel? After all, love wasn't a one-way street.

Within seconds my prayers were answered. Jake raced towards me, a beautiful, bright smile had broken out on his face as his strong arms wrapped around my fragile body and lifted me into his hold spinning my around passionately.

"Christ, Bells, How long has it been?!" He sighed contentedly into my neck as he held me tighter, the feel of his warm breath gliding along my skin made my insides quiver and turn to mush.

"Too long," I choked, overcome with all my pent up emotion.

God, I missed this so much; I missed us.

* * *

**What do you think? What's been seen that's so bad she can't be with Jake? **

**Please review!**

*****ALERT*****

**If you have a particular story of mine that you'd like to see updated asap, please head over to my main page and take part in the poll. **

**Whichever stories wins shall be updated next!**

**Thank you! **


	7. What Could Have Been

A/N: Big thinks to my new pre-reader !

To stop any confusion, Jake doesn't wear his wedding ring except from when he's around Kimi or the family. So Bella isn't aware of his marriage.

Props to Mist and Niamhg for beta-ing and pre-reading.

* * *

SMF 6. What Could Have Been

BPOV

This shit was crazy! How was this possible?! For years I had spent missing and practically mourning the loss of my friendship and love for Jake, and now he was right here in front on me! His strong, muscular arms wrapped around my body, crushing me to his. Could this really be the boy I left behind all those years ago? So much had changed; he wasn't the scrawny teenage boy he used to be. Gone was the long lanky limbs, long flowing hair, and the sunny smile of his youth. In their place were well defined muscles, short cropped hair, and a sadness that permeated his whole being.

He was completely different to the picture I held in my mind all these years, but while his appearance had changed... _drastically_, he was still _my_ Jake. He was still the warm, kind, loving guy that I had fallen deeply in love with four years ago. It was all right there in his eyes, that indefinable something that called to me, drew me in and told me that even though everything had changed on the outside, the person I knew was still inside, if slightly damaged.

I sighed contentedly into his neck and pushed our bodies further together. My hands locked tightly around his waist as I inhaled and took in his woodsy, natural scent. He smelled so good- he smelled like home, and it had been so long since I'd felt that way.

For several minutes we remained locked within each other, refusing to let the evil of the world pierce the perfect, tranquil bubble that surrounded us. It was like we wanted just a few minutes more of being simply Jake and Bells again, without responsibilities, no questions asked and no answers given. I had waited so long for this. Years I spent trying to move on with my life, fill the Jake shaped hole in my heart, but nothing and nobody could ever compare to him. He was my heart, soul and best friend; nobody would ever understand me like he did.

I wanted to hold on to what and who we were back then, my heart refused to let go of the unbreakable bond we'd formed, and I knew from the way he was holding me, that he felt the same inexplicable pull I did. I couldn't stop myself from scrunching his now short hair in my hands, desperately wanting to hold onto this forever.

"This has to be a dream," Jake whispered into my neck, with a distant longing shadowing his tone. His soft, warm lips skimmed over my tender skin, penetrating the surface.

I closed my eyes tightly, willing back the unshed tears that I'd suppressed deep down in the depths of my body. In response I held him closer and moved my hand to his smooth, bronze cheek. I pulled back just a little so I could look into his beautiful, brown eyes and replied with matched tenderness, "Well if it's a dream, I never want to wake up."

Jake smiled softly, his warm eyes looking down at me with a hidden intensity that I didn't quite recognize, but somehow found myself yearning to explore. "I missed you, Bells. You have been gone for so long, too long." Jake said as he ran the pad of his thumb along my lower lip, while gripping my arm tighter with his other hand, almost as if trying to tell me all the things I had missed without vocalizing them.

As I stood in his arms, safe inside his warmth and free from harm, I found myself inwardly sighing with relief. He had missed me, I wasn't entirely sure how much, but he still missed me and that counted for something, right? "I missed you too, Jake, more than you know." I replied, wistfully, feeling a twinge of guilt for my sudden disappearance four years ago.

Quickly, I pulled myself out of my inner pity party, smiled and took a meaningful step backwards, letting my eyes roll over his exquisite body. "So, apparently someone has been hitting the gym pretty hard," I laughed, squeezing his biceps in a playful manner.

Jake smirked smugly and flexed his mouth-watering bicep. "See something you like, Bells?" he winked and wiggled his eyebrows.

_Hell fucking yes!_ My inner slut screamed, as I unintentionally bit my lip and allowed my sex-starved mind to wander off into Naked-Jake-Ville.

"Clearly someone isn't lacking in the ego department," I teased, winking at him. We both laughed together for a minute, my heart basking in the angelic sound of his laugh. God, I have missed that so much. A few seconds past between us, our laughs had simmered down into nothing but an intense eye lock when I added sincerely, "No but seriously, I can't get over how much you've changed."

"People change a lot in four years, Bells," he said playfully, grinning widely at me.

_Damn grin!_

The mood then changed between us, suddenly the air became thick with the electricity passing between us. Jake snaked his long fingers around my pale wrists and pulled my in close. As I lifted my curious yet darkened gaze I noticed the heavy, hooded look dancing around his brown orbs. My heart was beating like a drum against my chest as his calloused fingers gently stroked my tender cheek and he added huskily, "But you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I chuckled incredulously and rolled my eyes. Yeah, ok. Ladies and gentleman please give a warm welcome to my best friend and love of my life, the infamous charmer, Jacob Black. Clearly not everything has changed...

"And I'm sure you don't have hordes of smitten women lining up to see the gun show," I laughed, patting his muscle. However, what I purposely failed to add was how completely floored I was by size of those bad boys. Christ what I wouldn't give to run my tongue along them and taste his delicious skin.

When he caught me off guard and quickly added raspily, "Unfortunately not the one I want." while gazing intently at me. Ever felt like the air had been sucked from your lungs? Yup, I feel your pain.

Without permission a rosy blush appeared on my cheeks, his comment made my entire body heat up in anticipation. I bit my lip shyly and put a stray strand of hair behind my ear, nervously. My thumping heart skipped a beat as I realised he was deadly serious. Was I mistaken or did he want something more than a friendly relationship with me?

Our eyes locked, and I felt a shock wave of love and desire rush through my veins and head straight towards my heart. There was so intensity hidden below those brown irises. So much passion and drive swimming around in those chocolate pools, the mere feeling I felt just from one look almost brought me to my knees. However, there was also an embedded sadness buried deep within those captivating orbs. He was impossibly beautiful, yet at the same time his perfect face now held a haunted look, almost as if he was experiencing pain and despair, but for the life of me I couldn't fathom why. Was he not happy? Was my being here not a good thing for him? Should I have stayed away? And the question that I knew would kill me if I received the wrong answer: did he have a girlfriend?

Before I could torture myself any further with all the questions zooming around my mind, Jake's gentle eyes lowered to my fingers, looking at them as if they were some kind of forbidden fruit. What was going on? Could he not touch me now? Although my fears were quickly erased as he took a small step forward and laced our fingers together. Our hands melded together perfectly, there was no effort needed, it was just natural.

The hand that rested happily on my cheek was now slowly, gingerly gliding down my neck and ghosting across my shoulders. His tentative eyes followed the path his hand made and his lips curled into an almost longing smile. Jake, in an instant, moved his eyes back to mine while his thumb gently rubbed my shoulder-blade softly. "I never thought I'd see this face again. Where have you been, Bells?"

I sighed audibly, not really wanting to delve into where I had been for the past four years or why I had left Washington. It was a talk I knew we'd have to have, but right now I just couldn't do it. I'd just found the love of my life and I wasn't about to waste another minute of our time together talking about a past I'd rather forget.

I lowered my eyes to the floor, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt, looked at our entwined hands and chuckled nervously. "Here and there," and swiftly moved the conversation onto safer topics.

"So, I see you're living the dream," I smiled teasingly, and motioned to our surroundings. Jake had always wanted to be a woodworker, it was his dream and by the looks of things, he achieved it.

He smiled sheepishly, looked closer at our entwined fingers and shrugged. "I wouldn't exactly call this living the dream, but it brings in some money."

Ok, what the hell? What happened to the confident, smug Jake I used to know? What had happened in four years to turn him into this insecure, uncertain guy?

~SMF~

JPOV

My "business" wasn't something I liked to brag about, sure I knew my work was good and I knew people digged my stuff, but the social circle I held nowadays didn't really care about things like that, nope, they only cared about materialistic shit, and that wasn't me. So, I tended to keep my mouth zipped when it came to my "dreams" as let's face it, the elders made it perfectly clear when they sold me down the river that they didn't give a fuck about me or my ambitions. All that mattered was them.

And I could tell by the sceptic expression painted all over Bella's face that she didn't believe a word I had just said. This was why I loved her, because she saw through my facade, she knew me better than that. Bella knew I wasn't that person. "You don't seriously expect me to believe that do you? I know how much you love what you do. How many times did I hang out in that old garage just watching you?" She said, crossing her arms and her perfectly shaped eyebrows arched. I chuckled; her statement took me back to a time in our "friendship" where everything seemed so much easier, simpler. There were no responsibilities; no worrying about how I was going to come up with an excuse to _not_ sleep with the woman I called my wife. No need to wake up every morning and dread the day ahead of me, in fear of what it might bring. No, back then it was just me, my girl, my garage, a couple of warm orange sodas, her fiddling with her old-style camera and me learning how to carve wood. The only things I had to worry about was which type of oil I needed to use to coat my creations or how to hide my own rather prominent... wood as I watched my gorgeous best friend innocently run her slender fingers through her hair, or her pearly white teeth chewing on her lip as she tried to figure out the functions on the camera.

It was fucking bliss.

To be honest, I was a little astounded that she still remembered that. Apparently the smaller, more valuable things in life still mattered to some people. "You still remember that?" I whispered, still unable to believe she recollected those particular memories.

She flashed me that heartbreaking smile, ran her thumb across my knuckles as those stunning brown eyes peered into mine and she provocatively whispered, "I remember more that you think..."

I gulped hard, immediately knowing the memory she was referring to. I could still taste the hints of orange on her lips and the intoxicating way she smelled as I held my angel in my arms while the overwhelming humidity of a certain, far away day held me firmly in its grasp.

_"What are you working on down there?" I probed with a smug smirk, as I watched her fiddle with her camera. "I can practically hear the little cogs turning in your head."_

_Bella smiled and playfully nudged me in the ribs. "Do you always have to be such a smart-ass?" she retorted, jokily. "Couldn't you for once you say, "Hey, Bells, you need some help?""_

_"Where's the fun in that?" I countered, mischievously, "'Sides, I like watching you; I think it's cute looking at you trying to figure out what all of these buttons do." I teased, draping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her into my naked chest._

_Immediately I felt her tense. Her entire body froze in place as she lay perfectly still against my glistening torso. Yeah, I knew it was low blow, but hell, the chick drove me halfway insane! I had to do something to get her to 'fess up! She -like a shot- sat up and scooted over, conscious of the fact I was half naked and making a move on her._

_I smiled. What? I can't help it! I love the girl for crying out loud. "Does my being half naked bother you, Bells?"_

_She shot me a glare and poked her tongue out. "Why would it bother me? It's not like yours is the first naked torso I've ever seen," she blushed, her face flushing a gorgeous tomato shade._

_Why didn't I believe that? Oh yeah, because my Bells was a pure and innocent prude, who turns seven different shades of red at the mere mention of sex. I sat up and positioned myself on my worn out couch and placed my forefinger under her chin, turning her to face me, "Really?" I stroked along her smooth jaw line, "And do these other "naked torsos" have the same effect on you as mine?"_

_I smiled again as she blushed again, her face heating up under her sweet embarrassment. Fuck, she was beautiful. "I love that blush on you, honey. It's beautiful."_

_I watched in awe as her perfect pink lips curled into a shy smile and her coy eyes slowly lifted and rolled over my bronze body. Just before she reached the top of my chest, she stopped and frowned. Confusion ran through me like wildfire. What had she seen that was so bad she felt the need to frown? "What's this?" She asked concerned, reaching out and running her soft fingertips over the small scar I'd gotten protecting her from the losers she hung around with. One of them decided they wanted to patently talk smack about her, and starting talking about "popping her cherry", so I quickly put a stop to that shit and knocked the asshole's teeth halfway down his throat. In response, I was then pounded on by him and his pathetic cult._

_Obviously I didn't want her to know I'd taken a beating protecting her, so I just went with half honestly. "Protecting the girl of my dreams..." I murmured softly, running my thumb along her moist lower lip._

_Bella scoffed in what I hoped was jealousy and hissed, "Lucky girl."_

_I chuckled lightly and shook my head. The girl really was clueless. I turned back towards her and moved closer, slowly leaning in. I was so close to those perfect lips, I could literally taste the orange soda she had minutes before sipped on my tongue. I wanted to kiss her, to show her that she was the woman of my dreams. That she was the only girl I would ever take a beat down for, that she was the only girl who would ever hold my heart._

_Before I could give my heart what it truly wanted, I gazed deeply into her eyes, smiling as I saw the confusion, love and hope dance around in them and gently whispered, "No, I'm the lucky one." and finally pressed my lips against hers._

After a few minutes, the sound of Bella's angelic voice jolted me out of my amazing flashback and brought me happily back down to earth. She cleared her throat awkwardly and smiled expectantly. "So, do I get to see what you're working on?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, sure," then slipped my hand easily into hers and led her towards the start of my latest creation. My heart was almost fucking purred in happiness as I felt her snake her free hand up my arm and curl it around my bicep, holding me closer to her as we walked.

I hadn't done much to the carving, just chosen the wood and sketched a quick trace of what I wanted the sculpture to look like. However, that didn't stop my heart from taking a nose dive as the one person I wanted to like what I was creativity more than anything, gasped.

Didn't she like what she saw?

~SMF~

BPOV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Granted it was just wood at the moment, but the drawing on his desk was what stole my breath away. I knew this person. I had met her before. There standing before me was a beautiful silhouette of a very familiar woman. I reached out hesitantly and ran my fingers along the outline of her body in amazement and looked back to Jake.

"Is that... your mother?" I asked, with a sense of wonderment.

He nodded in sadness and averted his eyes to our linked fingers, watching them intently. I felt my heart break for him. That must've been extremely hard to do, but I was so proud of him for doing it. Wanting to let him know, I leaned into him and squeezed his hand affectionately. I laid my head on his taut shoulder and softly whispered, "I miss her too. This will be beautiful when it's complete." I felt him wrap his free arm around my waist and pull me in for a much needed embrace. I lifted my head so I could look into his captivating eyes and my sincere gaze found his. "She would be so proud of you," he squeezed me tightly, telling me without words that he had heard and acknowledged me.

After a few moments of just holding each other, Jake lifted his heavy head and met my pained gaze. I hated to see him in so much despair. He deserved more than this. My hand rose and rested happily on his cheek, my heart fluttered as I saw him sigh and lean further into my touch. He closed his eyes and hummed as I ran my thumb across his silky smooth skin.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Bells." He whispered longingly, his eyelids opening and gazing directly at me. But he was wrong, I did know because I'd been there myself. Now I was back and I finally had him back in my life where he belonged, and I wasn't going to let anything come between us again.

~SMF~

JPOV

I meant everything I'd just said. I missed her, so much, more than I thought possible. Losing her to New York was almost as painful as losing my mother to death, and I knew if I lost her again, it would kill me. These last four years had been sheer hell without her, there wasn't a single fucking moment where I didn't miss her, want her, dream about her or love her unconditionally. She was my entire life; I'd do anything to make her happy, see that beautiful smile on her face and hear that angelic laugh.

I couldn't help but think how different things could have been if she had stayed. She would have never let me cave into a loveless marriage, no matter how many people benefitted for it. She should be the one I go home to every night, the one I kiss every chance I get, and hold when we sleep and make love to in the shower. Bella Swan should be my wife, the mother of my children and the woman to make the house I live in a home and not the showcase I existed in now.

She must have seen the longing, desire and love shadowing my eyes as I thought about the life we should of have, because she held me close and ran her slender fingers along the nape of my neck and whispered with fervour, "I'm here now and _I promise_, I'm not going anywhere."

***** What do you think?*****


	8. It's Always Been You Part 1

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay, again. My health has been kicking my ass again, I've been in and out of the hospital and doctor surgery more times than I can count! I've also been extremely stressed the past few months with family issues (which doesn't help) so I haven't actually done a whole load of anything. But I promise, I'll try and be more frequent with SMF updates!

Ok, in this chapter there is another little flashback, I'm trying to give you all a view into their past. This flashback was before a time before their kiss in his garage.

For those of you who are wondering when I will get to Kimi's reaction; I will, I just have other things to cover first.

Anyways, here comes the usual crap.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Kimi!

* * *

**7. It's Always Been You  
Part one**

**JPOV**

If I had to describe the way I currently felt as I enveloped the woman who consumed my dreams from the word go, I'd easy go with ecstasy. Feeling her warm body meld perfectly with me; nothing compared. She was like the other half of me, she was the yin to my yang. Bella was my home, the place I belonged. When I looked in the mirror, she was the one looking back at me. She was my reflection. She reflected me. With her by my side, there was nothing I couldn't do. The beautiful, sexy, clumsy angel in my arms was the reason I fought so hard every fucking day of my life. I've always been a guy to stand by what's right and this craptastic existence I called a life, was not right. Not in the least.

This was right. This was pure, perfect, easy and natural. Everything I'd ever wanted. With her the attraction was instant, I felt no need to force it; it was just there. One look, one smile, one touch... that was all it took - all it took to cause my jeans to tighten, to have my heart race a mile a minute and to cause the minuscule droplets of sweat on my palms and my nerves out in full force.

A contented sigh from that sweet mouth brought my back to the present. The amazing feel of her arms pulling me in close and locking around my waist, instantly soothed my heavy heart.

"What are you thinking about back there?" She asked softly, her gentle voice making love to my very soul. "I can practically hear the little cogs turning," she pulled back slightly, smiling playfully at me, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

I smirked into her neck at the familiarity of those words and shrugged, "Guess I was thinking about how differently our lives would've been if... if-"

"-If I stayed," She finished regrettably, her gorgeous eyes now losing their sparkle and averting to the floor.

Fuck! I didn't want to make her feel bad for leaving, hell, I knew that she had to go to New York for schooling and I'd never hold that against her. In fact, I was so fucking proud of her - for going out there and conquering her fears and doing something with her life. Unlike me, who was stuck in this fucking hell-hole and married to Satan's damn daughter. Bella was my girl, I needed her to be happy, but I wanted it with me. I had always wanted that and that had never changed. She was my life, the reason I breathed, the soul purpose I woke every damn morning and battled my way through the day - so I could one day live the life I should have been living for the past four years.

"Hey," I said pulling back from the safety of her neck and lifted her chin gently with my forefinger, "You did what you had to do and I respect that, but you're here now and that's all I care about," My finger stroked along her jawline, "I've waited too long to hold you in my arms and I won't let this be ruined by "what ifs"."

Bella must have noticed the longing and urgency in my voice, as my need for her to just stay in my arms and not let the past come between us now shone through. She pulled back, her arms still wrapped around my waist, as her liquid, lust-filled gaze lifted to meet mine. In those perfect, brown eyes I saw all the emotion, feeling and love I had missed out on all these years. The way she looked at me made my heart stop. All my life I had wanted to see that look from her and now I'd seen it, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"How is it you know all the right things to say to me?" She asked tenderly, her lips inches from mine.

I swallowed hard and cradled her head in my hands, "Because I know you, Bells, better than anyone ever will." my voice was low and raspy.

The air surrounding us was thick and heady with desire and pent up passion as our eyes locked. My entire focus was on her. All five senses were energized and alive in a way they hadn't been since that day in my garage all those years ago, and the very same woman who elicited that reaction from me then was doing it right now, all over again.

I could taste her warm breath on my hungry lips as we inched closer, her intoxicating strawberry scent crept up my nose and invaded my senses, her soft and gentle touch set my skin ablaze as her fingers gingerly kneaded my hips. The passionate, erotic sounds of her shallow breathing and the the sensational way my name rolled off of her tongue, damn near made me come undone.

Everything about this mesmerising woman turned me on and fired me up in ways I'd never known. She had awoken a side to me I never knew existed.

I knew cheating was wrong; I wasn't brought up to use and hurt women, but how could I cheat on a woman I didn't even love? Sure we might have said wedding vows, but to me they were forced and fake. I wasn't in love with Kimi and never would be, so if anything, I felt like I was betraying Bella. She was the one I wanted and loved unwaveringly all these years and that had never stopped - if anything, the intense need and emotion I felt for her only amplified. Now here I was, holding everything I'd ever wanted in my arms - seconds away from ending this angst-driven dance and I was an unhappily married man. Fucking great.

However, my heart dominated my entire body as I lowered my head and hovered my lips over hers.

"Jake..." God, my name sounded a thousand times better coming from those perfect lips.

My heart clenched at that beautiful sound and my soul cried out in happiness. God, I wanted her so badly; I wanted her heart.

"Bells..." I said softly; my heart hammering in my chest, my palms sweaty and my entire body running on adrenaline as I licked my lips nervously and closed the distance and gently brushed my lips across hers.

When our lips meet I felt like a tidal wave of emotions had washed over me. I was overcome with love, desire and passion. Fuck, it took everything I had not to pushed her up against the wall and make her my woman once and for all.

Elation flooded my body as I felt her tentatively kiss me back. Our lips moved slowly, languidly and relaxed against each other's, but the kiss also held so much unleashed love that we felt but couldn't express with words.

_**Diiiing**_

_Fuck!_

The bell on my workshop door rang loudly, piercing my ears and ultimately stopping the breathtaking kiss between us. She immediately jumped back as if she'd been scalded, and averted her eyes to the floor awkwardly.

I growled inwardly and clenched my jaw in frustration completely pissed at the prick who thought it ok to interrupt that perfect moment between us. Sighing I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes in defeat. I placed a chaste but loving kiss on her forehead and reluctantly whispered, "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

BPOV

Did that really just happen? Did Jake really just kiss me? Or am I imagining things?

Oh Christ, please don't say I imagined that! It felt so...real - so good.

I felt warm, happy, confused, scared and shocked. He was my best friend and the other half of my soul; without him I ceased to exist - I was just a ghost floating through life, holding no meaning. This kiss had been a thousand times better than the one we shared all those years ago in his garage - probably because we both knew what we were doing now.

I was snapped out of my daydreaming with the sound of Jake's strong, masculine voice seeing to a customer. Slowly, I lifted my hands and gingerly ran them over my goose-pimply arms. My mind was buzzing uncontrollably, my heart was beating furiously as I tried my hardest to get myself together.

The last thing I wanted to do was freak him out when he came back in. Slowly, I made my way towards his beautiful oak desk. I smiled; it was so him. Simple yet traditional. I lowered my fingers and deliberately ran them along the smooth, cool finish of the wood. The pads of my fingers gliding with ease as I moved. As I rounded the corner, my curious eyes settled upon several - what looked to be - handmade photo frames, holding pictures from the past. I smiled warmly as my eyes moved across the images; I felt like I was watching him grow through the art of photography. However, the image that held my attention was one of he and Billy, his father, in what appeared to be tuxedos. Billy was smiling happily at the camera, while Jake seemed a little more... reserved.

I gazed at the image intrigued and leaned over the desk to pick the frame up. My heart stopped as I saw how truly handsome he had become over the years. He was always a looker, but now, he was strikingly exquisite. As I glanced over the picture, taking everything in, something caught my eye.

Several years ago Jake had taken me to La Pushes summer fete. I'd been wanting to go to one for years, but because of schooling, work and visiting my mother in Jacksonville, I never found the time. So that year he came to my house, told Charlie he was kidnapping me for the day and informed the Newtons I wouldn't be in work. In fact I think his precise words were, "Your cavalry has arrived, Miss Swan," I could still feel the warm breeze of his hot breath drift across my sensitive earlobe as he whispered huskily, "You're all mine today, beautiful. If they don't like it, they can stick it."

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. Who wouldn't want to be kidnapped by their devastatingly sexy best friend? Hell, I jumped at the chance to be alone with him!

Closing my eyes and inhaling deeply, I found I could still smell the mouthwatering aromas of the meats being cooked on the grill, and I could still feel the blazing hot rays of sun beam down on my exposed shoulders as my Jake held my hand and walked us at a leisurely pace around the fete.

_"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look today?" Jake breathed into my ear. I blushed; I couldn't help it. It wasn't unusual for him to pay me such amazing compliments, but something about the gravelly coarseness in his tone sent a shiver of desire down my spin._

_I smiled brightly, drew my bottom lip into my mouth shyly, and looked towards the dusty ground below us._

_He chuckled and gently lifted my chin with his forefinger, making me face him. It's not that I didn't want to, but I knew as soon as I looked into those precious eyes, I'd give everything away._

_I couldn't look at him. I couldn't afford to let him see how much I was in love with him. I could lose him and I wasn't going to allow that. There was no way I was going to lose my sun just because I couldn't keep my emotions and hormones under control._

_But apparently, he wasn't having that._

_"Hey, Bells, look at me," he instructed, softly._

_I shook my head in protest. I couldn't; he would see everything._

_"Isabella Marie Swan, you look at me this instant." He demanded sternly, but his voice held hints of kindness and... was that... love?_

_Slowly, hesitantly I lifted my heavy and scared gaze to meet his gentle one. My heart was beating rapidly, my chest heaved heavily and my breathing became considerably harsher. I felt like I was having a freaking panic attack._

_Goddamn you, teenage hormones!_

_However, as soon as our eyes locked, I felt a wave of ease, security and comfort wash over me and sweep away all of my worries. For his own eyes-his beautiful, deep, chocolate, warm, kind eyes-seemed to hold the same woe as mine. He gazed down at me; his perfect, mysterious, alluring irises were focused on me and only me. I felt a sense of completion and peace as he lingered on me. It wasn't until I felt his thumb gently stroke my cheek that I snapped back to reality._

_I couldn't help it; a lump of emotion formed in my throat as I realised that for those brief moments in time; he was mine. Everything I'd ever wanted, love, passion, happiness, security, warmth, romance; it was all there, residing in his stare._

_For that short period of time, I owned Jacob Black._

_"What's with the shyness?" He questioned with a chuckle, making sure to cut straight to the point. "I'd've thought you'd be used to me complimenting you by now. I do it every chance I get," he gave me a sexy, lopsided smile, making my insides turn to mush..._

_Lord..._

_I forced down a moan, slapped a fake smile across my face and answered him. "No, I am. It's just..."_

_"It's just what, honey?" Jake asked, softly. God, each sweet syllable he spoke was like being touched by an angel. It was so perfect._

_I sucked in a deep, shaky breath and continued, "I love hearing you compliment me... it makes me feel special and amazing. But I just feel like there are other more 'gorgeous' women out there who deserve to hear that compliment from you than me," I replied sadly, once again averting my eyes to the ground._

_Jake laughed-he laughed!-and returned my distraught gaze back to his. My heart plummeted. I couldn't believe he'd actually laughed. Did he think my insecurities regarding my physical appearance were amusing? Because I sure as hell didn't!_

_"Bella Swan," he started tenderly, cupping my face in his palms and smiling warmly at me, "My beautiful, stubborn, hot-headed, gorgeous, stunning... sexy Bella. I don't give a damn about those other women. Sure they are alright to look at...but-" he quickly added, sensing my disbelief, pressing three fingers against my lips. Had he really just called me sexy?_

_"They are nothing compared to you. Honey, they don't hold a candle to your beauty. And more importantly... those women don't fill my dreams every night, make me wish I could hold them in my arms, and..." A brief moment of shyness flashed in his eyes as he wrapped me up in the safety of his arms, and lowered his intense, hooded gaze to my lips. "...and have me praying to whoever is looking down on us, that I could have just one chance to feel those perfect, soft lips against mine." The soft pad of his thumb ghosted over my lower lip as he slowly-oh so slowly-leaned down, closing the unbearable distance between us._

_Oh God! Is he going to kiss me?! Oh shit. Oh crap._

_Please don't hyperventilate! This could be the only chance you get! _I yelled at myself.

_Ok, ok. I've got this. I've never kissed anyone in my life, but thats besides the point. This is my Jake. My best friend, my sun, my warmth, the owner of my heart..._

_Oh Lord._

_This isn't helping! Ok, stop freaking out. It's just a damn kiss! It's not like he's going to tear away from me and run off yelling, "Bella Swan sucks at kissing!"... right?_

_Before I could torture myself any further; one of Jake's hands lowered to my neck, his long fingers tangled into my hair pulling me closer, while his other hand left my face-my heart and soul crying from the sudden loss of his gentle touch and warmth-and skimmed down my side, gripping my waist._

_Our faces were barely an inch apart now, his sweet breath wafted across my lips making me crave the taste of him. A small smile tugged at my lips as I saw the dark patches from where he'd shaved around his mouth and the cute little dimple in his chin. He was so incredibly handsome. More than I ever deserved._

_We were so close; his intoxicating cologne mixed in with his natural woodsy scent drifted up my nose and made love to my senses. Jake dipped down the rest of the way, as I stood on my tiptoes so I could reach him better and tilted my head so he had better access. A low, soft groan escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered to a close. The tip of his nose gently brushed across my cheek, eliciting a faint whimper from my lips._

_"'Bout fucking time you guys got here, this shit blo-" Quil interrupted us loudly, stopping short as he observed the situation he had walked in on._

_Jake groaned and dropped his head in the crook of my neck. I didn't know if I was more relieved or disappointed that our little moment had been stopped. I mean, sure, I wanted to kiss him more than anything... but what if I sucked? He wouldn't kiss me again and I'd undoubtedly lose one of my only reasons for living; I couldn't risk that._

_Quil quirked his brows in amusement and smirked smugly. "Well, I gotta say, it's about freakin' time my boy here grew some fucking balls and made a move on you!"_

_Jake sighed heavily into my neck and began to pull away, but not before placing a soft yet loving kiss on my neck. Holy crap that felt so good._

_"Shut it, Ateara," he growled menacingly, "You have no fucking clue what you're talking about, so why don't you go jump off a cliff." He glared at his friend murderously._

_Quil laughed incredulously and waved Jake off. "Ah don't get your panties in a twist, Black. I'm just fucking with you, anyways, I'm glad you finally did something. Now you might start talking about something else," He chided, while continuing to laugh._

_My best friend growled again, this time deeper. "I'm warning you, Quil. Leave it," He snarled, pulling me closer, and moved me behind him protectively. What was he shielding me from? "I'm here with Bella. So why don't you go and find your little fuck buddy and leave us the hell alone." It wasn't a question; it was a demand._

_Quil scoffed and shook his head disapprovingly. "Whatever, man. This place is lame anyway. I'm out." And with that he turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction._

_Jake sighed again, turning around to face me with a mixture of frustration and exhaustion covering his beautiful features. He ran his hands warily over his face, shook his head, and pulled me into a tight, desperate hug. "I'm so sorry, Bells," he apologised; his voice riddled with shame. "I had no clue he was going to be here. I wanted it to be just us," he breathed heavily into my neck._

_Slowly and reluctantly, I managed to peel myself out of his death grip, lifted his weighted head and palm his cheeks. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. Quil is Quil. He's a first class douche, but I don't care about him," I told him firmly, gazing directly into his eyes. "Now, I'm here with my best friend, it's a beautiful day and I want to spend it having fun," I paused, looking at him challengingly. "So, Mr. Black, fancy showing me a good time?" I smirked, impishly._

_He brightened instantly; his lips curled into a sexy, mischievous smirk. "That's gotta be a trick question, right?" He asked, still smirking._

_I laughed. "Nope. It's all legit and above board."_

_Jake stepped closer to me, cupped my cheeks, placed a tender kiss on the tip of my nose and dipped down to whisper in my ear, "Baby, fun is my middle name. You think you've had fun before? It's nothing compared to what you'll experience with me. Trust me." Then out of nowhere I felt his teeth nip my earlobe and his tongue lick the inside of my ear. Christ Almighty._

_For the next few hours Jake kept his promise. He made me laugh, he made me cry because I was laughing so hard, and he made me smile. I felt like I hadn't really laughed in years, so that was a welcomed reprieve._

_As our day was drawing to an end and the sun was starting to go down; the cool nights air evaporating all of the sizzling heat that had kept me warmth throughout the day, Jake took my hand and led me over to a small wooden bench hidden on the outskirts of the fete. We plopped our exhausted bodies onto the seat and relaxed into one another._

_Jake placed his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "You cold, honey?" He asked, not missing a beat as I snuggled myself further into him for warmth._

_"A little," I admitted._

_He removed his arm from my shoulders, stood and took off his brown hoodie then passed it to me. "Put this on, I can't have you getting pneumonia on me now, can I," he teased and winked._

_After swatting him playfully, I sat up and slipped his warm hoodie over my head. My nose was immediately assaulted by his scent. God he smelled so good. I swallowed down a moan and shimmied the item further down my body until it was on fully, then resumed my place in his arms._

_Jake smiled, placed his arm around me and rested his cheek on my hair. "So, was it fun being kidnapped by your best friend?"_

_I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his pectoral. "It was. You should kidnap me more often. Imagine the stuff we could get up to." I smiled as I felt his body tense under mine. Good, he had caught my double meaning._

_"Just say the word, honey, and I'm there," he breathed huskily into my strands._

_I closed my eyes and tried to stop the onslaught of dirty thoughts corrupting my mind. Daydreaming of Jake stripping me naked and pleasuring my body until I couldn't take it anymore certainly wasn't going to help!_

_I gulped down the voice of my inner slut and opened my eyes. I quickly kissed his chest through his top and replied, "You never know, I might take you up on that offer one day."_

_I felt Jake swallow hard and smiled. I could just imagine the struggle he was having, as I was experiencing the same!_

_Once he relaxed, we laid together quietly, not feeling the need to fill the time with small talk. We were thankful for the silence after a day of being surrounded by nothing but noise. I cast my peaceful and contented gaze around the quieting fete, staring at nothing in particular, when a stall caught my eye._

_A bracelet stand._

_I'd wanted to learn how to braid a Quileute bracelet for such a long time and Jake said he would teach me one day. Well, how about now?_

_"Hey Jake?" I started, sitting up and facing him._

_"Yes, honey?"_

_My nimble fingers reached out and flirted with the hem of his shirt, taking the fabric between my fingers and fisting it softly. "Do you remember a while ago you promised me you'd teach me how to braid a friendship bracelet?" I queried, dropping his shirt and lacing our fingers together._

_He smiled and nodded, rubbing the pad of his thumb across my knuckle. "Sure, sure."_

_"Well," I drawled, giving him cheeky, roguish smile. "There's a stall open... and I was kind of hoping my extremely kind and amazing best friend would consider teaching me...now..." I batted my eyelashes, trying to butter him up, but knowing I didn't really have to._

_Jake smirked at the ground and then turned his gaze onto me. "Why, Miss Swan. Are you using your feminine charm to convince me?" he asked with mock smugness, and a playfully sparkle dancing in his brown eyes._

_I to smirked at the ground, and squirmed under his gaze before lifting mine to his. "Maybe. Is it working?"_

_He leaned in towards me; his eyes clouded over with an emotion I'd seen on him many a time while gazing at me, but I'd only recently just learnt what it was; lust. He tucked a wayward strand of hair behind my ear then stroked my cheek. "Honey, you don't even need to try. You know I'd do anything for you," he said softly, then gave me that sexy smirk. "But it was fun watching you squirm." He chuckled and winked._

_I laughed, playfully punched his arm and poked my tongue out at him. Yeah, that hurt me more than it did him. Not a wise move._

_Jake snickered, took my hand and led me over to the cute little bracelet stand. "C'mon, gorgeous. Let me show you how it's done."_

We got talking to the young girls who were in charge of the stall, and they told us that each bracelet they sold, all the profit went towards a special cause, so naturally we couldn't say no. They handed us the various items and materials we'd need and told us to create whatever we wanted. A little while later, Jake was almost finished with his bracelet; it was beautiful and held very neutral, yet bright colours. The attention to detail he used by adding little beads was astounding; it made mine look fucking laughable. Embarrassed by my creation, I paid the girls the money (much to his dismay; he said he wanted it to be his treat) and went to toss my abomination in the trash when Jake reached out, grabbed my clenched hand and shook his head at me knowingly. His precise words were, "You better not be doing what I think you are? Bells; it's beautiful," he took it from my clasped hand and tied it around his wrist. "It's beautiful, honey. And I'll wear it with pride. So don't get no funny ideas." He cocked his brows and smirked at me.

Just as I was getting lost in my shock, I heard his calm voice with the customer a good day and shut the door. I quickly placed the frame back on his desk and rushed out from behind it. Seconds later a pair of heavy footsteps thudded their way towards me and my Jake's full, muscular figure appeared in the doorway.

In that moment, I felt my knees buckle under the sheer love and devotion that blanketed my heart for him. He looked so helpless and vulnerable. For a split second there, I saw a glimpse of the Jake I'd grown up and fallen in love with. Ok, that came out wrong. It wasn't that I didn't love _this_ Jake, but something about his demeanour was... off. I felt like he was covering something up or hiding something from me and I couldn't quite place what it was.

I didn't like it. The man I knew was truthful and always spoke his mind. He would've never lied to me, so what's going on?

I loved the man that stood before me more than I'd ever loved anyone. The mere thought of him, his precious smile, amazing personality and devilishly handsome good looks made my heart swell with pride and love. He was my sole reason for existing. All I ever wanted was for him to be happy, but he had definitely changed and I wanted sure if it were for the better.

He looked at me with apologetic eyes and lifted his hand behind his neck; something he always did when he was nervous or feeling uncomfortable. "Sorry 'bout that," he started, tensely, "Apparently he couldn't wai-"

I didn't give him chance to finish as I strode towards him and took his left wrist in my hands. I needed to know if the boy I left all those years ago still resided within him. As I held his bronzed wrist in my pale hand, my heart dropped. I felt a sudden wave of disappointment wash over me.

He wasn't wearing it. He hadn't kept his promise. What did that mean?

My face must've shown my sadness, as Jake laced his fingers through mine and squeezed my hand in affection.

"Bells," he said softly, gaining my attention. He lifted his finger to my chin and gazed at me with kind eyes. "Don't do that. Don't doubt me or our friendship." He stroked my cheek softly; his tone tender. "I don't keep it on my wrist anymore because it fell off a while back and I didn't want to risking losing the one thing that reminded me of the one person I couldn't live without."

He took my shaking hand and guided it up his rock hard chest. My jaw clenched as I felt how ripped he was under that shirt. Jesus, my heart sped up just thinking about what lied under that soft material. The pads of my fingertips brushed over every line, groove, dent and depression, and it only made my intense desire for him burn brighter. With my heart thumping erratically against my chest, I glanced up to the eyes of the man who owned my heart and felt my breath hitch as I watched his lickable lips pursed into a tight, thin line and his eyes clamped shut. I was taken aback. He looked like he was agony and I had no idea why.

Giving me no time to mull over his current physical state, Jake rested my hand over his heart; his pulse quickening under my touch, and moved his hands behind his neck. What was he doing? Why was he acting so strangely? Did my touch offend him that much? It never used to...

Before I could continue my train of thought, he reached down the back of his shirt and pulled out a lengthy silver ball chain. He scrunched something up into his large palm and lifted the chain over his head, then slowly held out the item of jewelry for me to take.

I was hesitant and slightly nervous. I didn't know whether to take the chain or simply shake my head. However, curiosity had leaked its way into my heart, and I found myself holding out my own hand and taking what he offered.

Slowly, dubiously, I opened my hand to reveal his silver chain but with something attached. I narrowed my eyes and looked closer. The item was extremely worn and faded, and the strands of material were threadbare from age.

It was then that it hit me and I realised what it was.

The bracelet.

JPOV

Those beautiful and shocked yet held a slight glimmer of hope eyes snapped up to mine, her perfect little mouth hung open slightly as she stood before me speechless.

I wanted to pull her into my arms and feel her warmth. I wanted to touch her face, lean in and feel her sweet breath brush across my lips. I wanted to kiss my Bells.

"T-This is the b-bracelet I made," She choked out, breathlessly.

Yes, it was her bracelet, and I meant every word of my explanation. I had placed it around my neck a year after she left for New York and I was forced into marrying Kimi, to Keep it safe. I wanted to feel her close to me-to my heart. She was the only fucking girl I have ever wanted and I couldn't have her, so I chose the next best thing. Unfortunately, my darling wife didn't like the fact I wore a gift from another girl, so one night after a day of nothing but arguments and crying-on her part, she angrily ripped it from my wrist and demanded that if I wanted this marriage to work, I would throw it out.

Yeah, right. Like fuck was I letting her throw out the only reminder I had of my girl. The chick already had me bound and chained to her through this sham of a marriage. She wasn't fucking having this as well.

After telling her in no uncertain terms that I wasn't getting rid of something that made me happy; she threw a hissy fit and told me I didn't care about her or the marriage, and stormed out of the house to god knows where.

Well, she was right about one thing. I didn't care about our 'marriage' I just wanted to live my life and be free. But I never would be. Not while she was Mrs. Jacob Black. She doesn't deserve that name. She doesn't deserve to wear the wedding band I had to place on her. Bella did. My beautiful, clumsy, sexy little minx.

So, to appease her, while keeping myself happy at the same time; I put it on a ball chain and placed it around my neck to keep it safe.

I smiled warmly, my eyes locked with her wide ones as I reached out and grazed the edge of my knuckles over her baby-soft cheek. She needed to know how special she was to me, once and for all. "Bells, I don't keep it on my wrist anymore because I want it near my heart. Where it belongs," _where you belong_, is what I wanted to say, but I didn't want to scare her off. After all, I had just got her back. Like fuck was I losing her again. "You've always been in my heart, Bells," I ran my the pad of my thumb over her moist lips. Holy fuck.

And then looking directly into her eyes, holding nothing back I vowed, "Always."

* * *

There you go! As I said before, sorry for the long wait! I will try and update more frequently!

Side note, I've just uploaded a new fic called: _I'll Never Let You Go_

Here's the summary: After selling his shares in a successful woodworking shop in P.A, Jake Black decides to kick back and relax with the people who matter the most. His family. But after several months of complete happiness, he starts to realise all is not as it seems. Will he be able to handle the harsh truth or will it break him completely?

Pop over and have a read! Let me know what you think of it! :)


End file.
